


Just Me, You, and the Moon

by canonlanon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Earth, M/M, also unfortunately the events of s6 still do apply here, klance, klance is on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonlanon/pseuds/canonlanon
Summary: [asdf voice: HEY YOU TWO SHOULD KISS]





	Just Me, You, and the Moon

_Patience. Yields. Focus._

Keith heard Shiro’s screams of pain over the comms from where he hid in a cave.

“Hold on, Shiro. I’m coming.” Keith ran up to the black lion. He needed to do this. He had to do this to save Shiro. “I’m not your paladin, but we gotta help him.”

When Keith was able to get Black in the air, he reached where Shiro was surrounded by the strange planet’s creatures. Keith jumped out the lion, running to Shiro as Black crushed any creature that got too close.

“Shiro!”

Shiro looked at him, exposed ribs glowing purple and- and eyes glowing yellow.

“You couldn't save him, Keith.” Shiro- _Kuron_ cackled.

Kuron dissolved into a puddle of glowing oil as Keith cried out.

 

\---

 

Keith sat up abruptly, hand still outreached, throat coarse. He wondered if he had been yelling again. Keith looked around the room, walls presumably painted a light blue grey, covered from one inch to the other with posters of various interests. A few of NASA and SpaceX were huddled together, and under a Galaxy Garrison poster were polaroids of random people. Keith chuckled, before remembering who once lived in this room. 

With Voltron being in commission for a new ship, they had been warmly welcomed in by Lance’s family, where they’ve resided for the past three months. They had been almost more affectionate than Lance had been prepping them for. (“There will be tears. Every single one of you are getting multiple kisses to the face and I wish I could stop them, but honestly? I'm gonna be a mess too.”) Allura and Coran were bunking in the guest bedroom, and Hunk and Pidge were rooming in one of Lance’s older siblings’ rooms after she had moved out. Shiro had actually been working things out with Adam, and he had been there for a while. Lance insisted Keith stayed with him, claiming Keith “wouldn't want to hear Pidge’s snoring paired with Hunk’s sleep talking”. Keith looked around Lance’s room once more before noticing the window was slightly cracked.

Keith looked out, and sure enough, Lance was lying on the roof, looking at the sky. He crawled outside, laying down next to Lance without a word. The sky really was beautiful. The moon lit up every dip in Lance’s face, gave the blue of his eyes a greyed tint. 

“Another dream?” Lance didn't even have to look at him.

“Yup. Couldn't save Shiro, and suddenly Kuron was there and-” Keith took a deep breath. “-and then he was gone.” 

Lance let Keith have a minute, and another. They looked at the stars, and the full moon.

“It was when we were all split up from that wormhole.” Keith finally spoke. 

“Damn, that feels like forever ago.”

Keith looked at Lance. “A lot has happened since then.”

“We saved Shiro since then, hell you even set him back up with Adam. So not only did you save his literal life, you also rescued his sex life.” Lance looked back at Keith with a small smirk.

Keith punched his shoulder.

“Ow, okay, fair enough.”

“Lance?”

“Yeah, Keith?”

Keith didn't want to look away. Lance was just laying there, effortlessly beautiful as the moon highlighted every scar, every light spot in his hair. Lance smiled at him and Keith momentarily questioned if he was going to die.

“Keith.” Lance sat up, and he followed. He always would.

“Lance, I- Well, I just wanted to say that- You see I, uh-” Keith suddenly found the few centimeters between them too much. He knew his face was burning and he hated it.

Lance reached out and cupped Keith’s face.

“Keith, I care about you alot. You’ve been having these dreams even before you rescued Shiro.”

“I didn't singlehandedly rescue Shiro, Lance. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have been able to even make it to him.” Keith saw Lance’s eyebrows draw slightly.

“Yeah, okay, but I think you should tell Shiro about this.” Keith leaned out of Lance’s hand.

“No. I can't. No way.” He started standing.

“Hey, be careful, Keith.” Lance grabbed his wrist. “You and I both know how helpful he can be, especially with this sort of stuff.”

Keith sat, supposedly defeated. “Fine.”

Lance gently pulled his head to where their foreheads touched.

“You mean a lot to me too, you know that?” Keith whispered, looking into Lance’s eyes.

“I’d hope so.” Lance’s gaze drifted lower down Keith’s face. “I. I like you.”

Keith smiled. “I like you too, Lance.” He locked his hands behind Lance’s neck, and leaned in.

The warmth of Lance’s mouth came as a slight shock to Keith, given that it was getting colder out, but it seemed to only encourage him to get impossibly closer, to really run his fingers through Lance’s hair, to push himself against his chest. Lance shifted himself to wrap around Keith’s waist, mumbling his name the entire time. Keith shifted balance, but slipped slightly, letting go of Lance in favor of supporting himself on the roof.

“Lance- maybe this isn’t the best place.” Keith gestured to the steep slope of the roof.

Lance shrugged, pulling Keith’s waist to where he was sitting in his lap, Keith’s back against his chest. Lance rested his chin on his shoulder. “But look at the breathtaking view.” He pointed at the moon under Keith’s arm.

Keith twisted around to face Lance.

“Yeah. Breathtaking."

Lance and Keith may have fallen asleep under the stars that night, wrapped in each others arms. Rumor has it, if someone were to ask Hunk or Pidge for the “Moonlight Bonding Special”, photographic proof may be involved. Both Lance _and_ Keith deny it, for a refreshing change.

**Author's Note:**

> it was moon day according to NASA's twitter so i just. did it.


End file.
